Pippin Took
Biography Early Life Born twenty-nine years before the quet ot destroy the One Ring, Peregrin Took was born to Paladin Took and Eglantine Banks as the youngest of four children. He had four elder sisters, Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. Growing up, Pippin was close with his paternal cousin, Merry Brandybuck and eventually becoming friends with Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee. The two cousins always got nto the worse sorts of trouble by Merry's doing, but his cousin was always able to get him out of it. Personality When he was a young hobbit, Pippin was quite mischievous and sometimes had more curiosity then Merry, even though most of the trouble was orchestrated by his cousin. Pippin usually depended on Merry through most of it all, and usually went through with his league. The most notable trouble they got in was stealing Gandalf's fireworks. Eventually letting the curiosity getting the best of him twice: once by accidentally causing the bones of an orc and a bucket drop into a well in Moria that resulted in Gandalf's apparent demise and after the consequences that were very traumatizing from his confrontation with Sauron. Apart from the trouble-making, Pippin was a friendly person, especially befriending both Boromir and Faramir easily after only meeting them for several minutes.Caring a great deal for his friends, Pippin did not want to lose anyone else, especially after the apparent death of Gandalf and the fall of Boromir.In fact, one of Pippin's greatest fears was never seeing Merry again after their separation during the final days of the War of the Ring or ever being reunited with Frodo and Sam.He was willing to protect Frodo from any dangers during his quest to destroy the Ring, sympathized with Treebeard after finding his friends dead and even saved Gandalf from an oncoming orc, and later worried for Faramir when he realized that Denethor would unknowingly kill his own son and himself. Overtime, Pippin became fearless and brave and especially merciless when it came to enemies. Though he was apparently afraid of the Witch-king's Fellbeast during his and Gandalf's confrontation with the beast and his master, Pippin nevertheless charged the creature bravely in an effort to protect Gandalf, until its roar. And though he could have died, Pippin jumped onto a pyre to save Farami. he was initially afraid to die in battle, until Gandalf revealed what happened afterwards. Resulting in the many trials, Pippin matured into a confident, young hobbit, no longer mischievous and taking on more responsibility. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment *'Troll's bane:' Pippin's sword. He was given it when Pippin entered the servitude to Lord Denethor. Pippin later names it with its respective name after taking down a troll with his sword. Relationships Relationships Family * Bullroarer Took - Paternal Ancestor * Adalgrim Took - Paternal Grandfather * Paternal Grandmother * Paladin Took - Father * Eglantine Banks - Mother * Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel - Sisters * Saradoc Brandybuck - Uncle * Esmeralda Took - Paternal Aunt * Merry Brandybuck - Cousin Allies * Fellowship of the Ring - Friends and Teammates ** Sam Gamgee - Close Friend ** Frodo Baggins ** Aragorn ** Gandalf - Friend and Savior ** Legolas ** Boromir - Friend, Mentor, and Attempted Rescuer ** Gimli * Elves of Rivendell ** Elrond - Former Host ** Arwen * Elves of Lothlorian ** Galadriel - Former Host ** Celeborn - Former Host ** Haldir - Brief Enemy * Men of Gondor ** Faramir - Friend and Rescuee * Men of Rohan ** Eomer ** Eowyn ** Theoden * Bilbo Baggins Enemies * Lord Denethor - Former Employer turned Enemy and Attacker * Mordor ** Sauron - Brief Tormentor ** Mouth of Sauron * Isengard ** Saruman * Trolls ** Moria Cave Troll (deceased) * Orcs ** Shagrat ** Gothmog ** Sharku * Uruk-Hai ** Lurtz (Deceased) **Mauhúr **Ugluk * Goblins * Nazgûl ** Witch-King of Angmar - Attacker ** Khamul * Witch-King's Fellbeast - Attacker Behind the Scenes See Also References External Links Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Characters‏‎ Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Characters‏‎ Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Characters‏‎ Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair